Megatron's true love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Armada AU. Megatron and Starscream. Starscream is a femme in this AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 true love

_Armada series AU (alternate universe) In this universe Starscream is a femme and Megatron's True love at first he does anything everything to try to impress her. It works and soon they start a family I can't give anymore spoilers._

Chapter 1 True love

Starscream, she was busy. She polishing her wing sword. She was a skilled warrior but she didn't know she had an admirer. Demolisher had a girlfriend back home named Crashcourse. Cyclonus was still looking for a girlfriend he wasn't interested in Starscream he said she wasn't his type. Truth is Starscream wasn't looking for romance at the moment hasn't gotten over her ex-boyfriend Highfire. Megatron was the one who had his eyes on her he loved her. He could never find a girlfriend. But he wanted Starscream to be his girlfriend. So he decided to win her heart. Megatron tried a lot of things. He tried love notes, poems, presents and even her favorite cybertronian candy. But nothing worked.

Megatron was about ready to give up. Now that Starscream had a minicon Swindle she was focused on that. Megatron was sad. The seeker was the apple of his eye. He loved her. Megatron sighed in his throne. "Why can't she understand I love her?" Megatron said. Starscream heard what he said. _So he really does love me?_ She thought excitedly. Megatron got up and walked onto the Lunar surface. He went out to think. Megatron was standing near a crater. Starscream walked up to him. "Hi," she said. "Oh hello Starscream," He said blushing. She sort of blushed when she looked at his face. _He's so handsome, and his horns are so cute._ She thought. She got beside him grabbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Megatron was really blushing now. "Starscream why are you doing this?" This he asked hoping for an answer that will make him very happy. "I heard what you said I didn't know you had feelings for me." She said. "Do you feel the same way?" Megatron asked. "Yes," She said. Megatron and Starscream sat down and looked at the stars.

Megatron turned to her. "So when we're ready you want to bond?" He asked her. "Yes, I will bond with you." She said.

The days passed and they got closer and closer. Finally they decided to announce to the troops that they're bonding. All the cons congratulated them. Starscream wanted a nice bonding ceremony. Megatron had to agree with her.

The next week Megatron and Starscream bonded in front of the troops via video feed. Demolisher and Cyclonus watched it for real.

Megatron carried Starscream to their corridors bridal style. Megatron loved her but he knows he might have to wait to have sparklings. But he really wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Megatron and Starscream are now a happily bonded pair.

(Soon they will hear the pitter patter of little feet.)


	2. Chapter 2 pregnant!

chapter 2 Pregnant?!

Starscream when she woke up she wasn't feeling well. She managed to get out of Megatron's arms. Then she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Megatron woke up. He saw the bathroom door closed and heard Starscream puking. _Oh no not again._ Megatron thought. Megatron was worried every morning Starscream woke up not feeling well and threw up. It's been like this for about a month. Megatron knocked on the door. "Sweetie are you okay?" Megatron asked her. Starscream came out. "I think so," She said. "I'll call Hook today, since he's the Decepticon medic and I want him to take a look at you to make sure you're okay." Megatron said. "Alright," She said.

Megatron called Hook and notified him of the situation.

Hook came to the Decepticon base on Earth's moon. Hook began to look at Starscream. He check everything. As far as he could see and tell she was healthy. Hook had thought. He took out a special scanner and scanned Starscream's middle. He got the results and he did to two more times to make sure. A smile spread across Hook's face. Megatron and Starscream was wondering why he was smiling. Hook decided to tell them the good news. "You two are going to have sparkling." He said. "What?" Megatron said. "Starscream, she's pregnant." Hook said. Starscream smiled. Megatron was shocked. "Are you saying I'm going to be a dad?" Megatron asked. Hook nodded. Megatron placed a shaky on Starscream's middle.

The both of them in the middle of this awful war the had brought a small light of life. Megatron turned to Hook. "Hook you are to stay here and do your medic duties for the soldiers here and you will watch over Starscream's pregnancy and make sure it runs smoothly." Megatron said. "Yes sir!" Hook said. Starscream sighed. Megatron looked at her. She was glowing.

Starscream was enjoying a snack. Megatron loved her and he would love the sparkling that was going to arrive.

Hook turned to Megatron. "Megatron, Starscream cannot go on anymore missions she is in a very delicate position. She and the sparkling could be killed." Hook said. Megatron dreaded that thought. Starscream was okay with this. Because she wanted her sparkling to grow up healthy.


	3. Chapter 3 pregnant months

chapter 3 pregnant months

Month 2. Starscream was going to get an ultra sound. She was plenty nervous. Megatron calmed her down. "But Megatron what if there is no sparkbeat?" Starscream said. "Don't think about that." Megatron said.

They walked into the med-bay. Hook saw them and smiled. "Right on time." Hook said. Starscream got on the med bay bed and lay down. Hook smeared a warm gel on her middle. Then used a small device that looked like a remote. He rubbed it around Starscream's middle. Then a small beating sound was heard. Hook smiled. "That is a very strong sparkbeat." He said. Hook looked at the monitor for a while. "You and the sparkling are in very good shape." Hook told Starscream.

Starscream came down from the table. "How much longer will I have to deal with morning sickness? I really don't think I can take much more of it." Starscream said. "Don't worry by the by beginning of next month you should be over it." Hook said. "Oh thank you," Starscream said.

Megatron hugged Starscream. He loved her so much.

Month 5. Megatron was out on a mission. Starscream had to stay at the base. Hook was keeping a sharp eye on her. He knew for a fact that she was at the half way mark. Starscream continued to gain weight a good pace. Star right now had a craving. What she had a craving for was cyber cannolis. She began to pester Hook about it. He was not enjoying it he did not know how to make them. But Demolisher did. Demolisher's cyber cannolis were famous with Decepticons. Starscream had them before she said they were the best she ever had. Hook knew Demolisher was out on the mission with Megatron. He didn't know what to do. He knew when a pregnant femme had a craving it won't go away until the craving was met.

Starscream has been craving sweet stuff. Starscream was starting to get antsy. Hook knew that this craving had to be met right away. "So hungry need the cyber cannolis," Starscream said. Hook contacted Megatron.

"Yes?" Megatron said. Hook told Starscream had a really serious craving for cyber cannolis and asked him if he could send Demolisher. Before Megatron could reply the Autobots to the minicon so he retreat. Demolisher started cooking the cyber cannolis right away. Megatron was rubbing Starscream's back. Starscream felt so hungry. "Don't worry the food you're craving will be ready soon." Megatron said. Demolisher placed a plate of fresh cyber cannolis in front of Starscream. Starscream began to enjoy them.

"Ah, I feel much better now." Starscream said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Megatron said.

Month 8. Starscream was extremely pregnant. She wanted to go down to earth for a short while. Hook said it would be okay that earth air would do her good. Megatron pack some Cybertronian food. Starscream was walking ahead of him. The rock she brushed against broke and embedded in her side. She cried out in pain. The Autobots were relaxing nearby heard her cry out and ran to her. Optimus asked if Megatron had hurt her. She shook her head no and pointed to the rock embedded in her side. Megatron came over and became very protective. Red alert looked her over and found the rock and told Optimus they had to take to the base for the rock had to be removed via surgery. Hook and the other Decepticons came down. The kids didn't know why at first but they would find out.

Red alert and Hook removed the rock and patched Starscream up. "We need to do an emergency ultra sound." Hook said. Red alert realized something. "You mean she's pregnant?!" Red alert said. Hook nodded. "I thought she looked pregnant." Red alert said. The sparkling was alright. "Whose is it?" Red alert asked. "Megatron's" Hook answered. Red alert was surprised

Megatron was nervous. He told them Starscream was his mate. Optimus' mate Elita one was on Cybertron and he had just got word that she had given birth to a mech sparkling that she named Radial. Hook and Red alert came out. "Starscream is going to be alright, she's going to make a full recovery." Red alert said. "And the sparkling is alright too." Hook said. Megatron let out the breath he had been holding. The Autobots were shocked. Megatron the lord of destruction a father to be? "Can I see her?" Megatron asked. "No she's resting. But you'll be able to see her later." Hook said. "Prime we need to talk." Megatron said. Megatron and Optimus talked in private then came out 2 hours later. "The war is over, so all will live peace and be able to have families again." Optimus said and Megatron nodded.

Month 9. Starscream is extremely pregnant one month from her due date. She was having an ultra sound. "Is it mech or femme?" Megatron asked. Starscream was just as curious. Hook looked and smiled. "It's femme," Hook said. "My little princess." Megatron said and kissed Starscream's face.

( next is the delivery! Stay tuned!)


	4. Chapter 4 special delivery

chapter 4 special delivery!

Month 10. Starscream has just enough as she could take of being pregnant. She knew Transformers were pregnant for 10 months but she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her feet and back hurt, she missed being able to get up on her own and being able to transform. She missed that. She was sitting on the couch. "I want you to come out!" She said. Megatron knew she meant the sparkling. Megatron did the best he could at keeping her comfortable. He rubbed her back, massaged her feet, scratched places she couldn't reach and propped up pillows behind her back. Starscream began to think that her sparkling was overdue.

Hook took a look. "No your sparkling is right on schedule." He said. "How much longer do have to carry her inside me?" She asked. "According to the scan it's any day now" Hook said smiling. "Well I hope it's not tomorrow I'm going to be gone almost all day. I'd just hate for her to have our sparkling while I'm gone." Megatron said. "Well it doesn't look like the sparkling is about turn into the birth position. So if it is tomorrow we will contact you." Hook said. "Thank you," Megatron said.

The next day. Megatron left early in the morning. It was lunch time Starscream was cooking. "Starscream you are such a good cook." Cyclonus said. Hot shot nodded in agreement. "Why thank you," She said. Starscream grabbed a dish. "AH!" She said and dropped the dish. Everyone looked worried. "It's time," She said. Hook and Red alert came over and began to walk her to the med-bay.

Red alert contacted Megatron. Soon Megatron came running in. Hours had passed. 22 hours in fact finally crying was heard.

A seeker femme was born. Megatron said she was the same color as his mother. They named her Sunsetsnow. Starscream was holding her little bundle of joy. "my little Sunsetsnow." Starscream said. "Megatron?" She said.

"Yes?" Megatron said.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked. Her optics were twinkling. Sunsetsnow had just finished calming down since her first cry of life.

Megatron looked nervous. "What if I accidentally hurt her or drop her or worse?" Megatron said.

"Don't worry just relax and be gentle." Starscream said.

Megatron cradled his new daughter.

Starscream soon fell asleep she was exhausted from giving birth.

The next day she and Megatron came out. All the transformers met her. "Aw she's so adorable!" They said.


End file.
